1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new transportable robot system in which a robot may be operated at its high efficiency in factories and the like.
2. Prior Art
Where in machine factories and the like equipped with a plurality of machine tools, supply and removal of work to and from the plurality of machine tools are carried out by robots, it is usual that one work installing and removing robot is provided per one machine tool. However, in this case, where machining time of work by each machine tool is short and work is often installed and removed by the robot, no problem occurs, whereas where machining time is long and the operation rate of the robot for each machine tool is low, the more machine tools are provided, the higher the cost. Further, where the aforementioned machine tools are pre-arranged in a row, the robot is moved and traversed therealong and the common robot may be used between the machine tools. Actually, however, all the machines are rarely arranged in a row in various factories such as machine factories and the like. In most cases, the machines are arranged dispersedly in terms of design of machining steps or of constraint of site condition or the like, and it is impossible to move the robot between a number of machines merely by the traverse function of the robot.